Meeting the royal family of the Crystal Empire/Mumfie bonds with Skyla
Here is how Mumfie meets Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart in Mumfie's Equestrian Journey. Just as Mumfie and his friends return to the Castle of Friendship, He spoke with Derek and Odette. Prince Derek: Hello, Mumfie. How'd it go at Friendship School? Mumfie: It was great, Derek. (to Odette) You should've seen how well I've studied, Odette. Princess Odette: Mumfie, you must really like it here in Equestria. Mumfie: More than anything, I just hope that someday I'd make a huge difference here. Prince Derek: Of course you will, Mumfie, just be patient. When you find what you're looking for, you'll know how to help a friend in need. Mumfie: Do you two really believe in me? Prince Derek: We guarantee it. Princess Odette: And we know that you'll do great things like you did before. Mumfie: Thank you, Odette. Thank you, Derek. Then, there was a fanfare trumpet sound as Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart arrived from the Crystal Empire. Angus MacBadger: Mumfie! Come over here, Laddie! There's some visitors who're here to see you! Mumfie: I'm coming, Angus! (coming to the hallway) Sir Kay: This is the shot, Dad. Watch this. (bumps the pole on Mumfie's head) Mumfie: Ow! Sir Kay: Mumfie, Do you mine?! Mumfie: Sorry, Sir Kay. But as Wiggins was moping the hallway, Mumfie accidentally slipped and bumped into Knuckles carrying a few lumbers and he turns. Bromely: Mumfie, Are you... (gets hit in the head) Okay?! (passed out) Alise: (rushing to him) Mumfie, are you alright?! Mumfie: I'm okay, Alise. (slipped back down) As for Wiggins, he felt embarrassed to see him slipped because of his mistake. Wiggins: (chuckles) So sorry, I should stop moping for now. Prince Derek: (chuckle) Here, Mumfie. (gets him on his feet) Let me help you up. Mumfie: Thanks, Derek. As Twilight came up to Mumfie, She was meaning to introduce him to them. Twilight Sparkle: Mumfie, this is my older brother, Shining Armor, my sister in-law, Princess Cadance, and my baby niece, Flurry Heart. Princess Cadance: It's a pleasure to meet you, Mumfie. Shining Armor: My sister has told us about you. How'd it go at the School of Friendship? Mumfie: It was great. Then, Mumfie notice Flurry Heart on the baby carriage. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Mumfie: So, this is Flurry Heart, she's so cute. As Flurry wanted Mumfie to lift her, He started to grow found of her. Mumfie: May I, Princess Cadance? Princess Cadance: Sure, Mumfie. Shining Armor: Be our guest. So, Cadance brought her to Mumfie. Mumfie: Hello, Flurry Heart. I'm Mumfie, I'm very happy to meet you. Flurry Heart: (cooing) As Mumfie looked upon her, he was amazed to meet the very first baby alicorn foal born in Equestria. Soon, Everyone and Everypony arrived at the Crystal Empire. Mumfie: Wow. The Crystal Empire. Princess Cadance: It was the finest palace we were destined to rule after our honeymoon. Shining Armor: And that's before Flurry Heart's Crystalling took it's place. Speed: Just look at that Crystal Heart, Pinkey. Ain't it pretty? Pinkey the Flying Pig: Shiny. As they take a better look, everyone and everypony else got inside. Later inside, Mumfie started to bond with Flurry as Twilight begins to check on her. Twilight Sparkle: So, Mumfie. How do you like my little niece? Mumfie: She's beautiful, Twilight, she looks just like Cadance. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Alise: Aww, she's so cute. Prince Derek: Alise, why don't you, Lucas and Mumfie play with Flurry Heart? I'm sure they could use some company. Alise: Okay, Daddy. Lucas: Sure thing, Prince Derek. (to Mumfie) You don't mind. Do you, Mumfie? Mumfie: Not at all, Lucas. So, Mumfie started to bond with Flurry as Twilight begins to check on her. Later, Shining Armor and Cadance started started aquatinted with Derek and Odette. Princess Cadance: So tell us, Odette. How'd you and Derek know Mumfie? Princess Odette: Well, Cadance, Mumfie and I became friends ever since my father, King William offered him and his friends hospitality. If it wasn't for Mumfie, I would've never showed Derek what love was. Shining Armor: Mumfie's very lucky to have good friends like you and Odette, Derek. Prince Derek: I'll take that as a compliment, Shining Armor. Odette and I have Mumife and his friends to thank for showing me what love means. That was before we adopted Alise. As for Mumfie, Lucas and Alise, They started playing with Flurry Heart starting with hide and seek. Mumfie: (notice Flurry Heart found him) You found me, Flurry. Now, let's go find Alise and Lucas. Flurry Heart: (nodded) Then, Alise started playing peek-a-boo with Flurry. Alise: Where is Flurry Heart... Peek-a-Boo! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Alise: Peek-a-Boo! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Alise: Peek-a-Boo! Flurry Heart: (giggles) That night, Mumfie was grateful to send the night. Mumfie: Princess Cadance, thanks for letting us stay for the night. Princess Cadance: Anytime, Mumfie. Let us know how it goes with Flurry Heart. Mumfie: Will do, Princess Cadance. Just as Flurry nudged Mumfie's coat, she showed him her favorite storybook. Mumfie: You want me to read you a bedtime story? Okay, Flurry. As Mumfie got himself on a rocking chair, Flurry sits next to him as he read The Princess Bride. Mumfie: (reading) "The Princess Bride, by S. Morgenstern". (opens book) "Chapter One." "Buttercup was raised on a small farm in the country of Florin. Her favorite pastimes were riding her horse and tormenting the farm boy that worked there. His name was Westley, but she never called him that." Just as the screen fades to the next, Mumfie fell asleep with Flurry sleeping next to him. Then, Derek, Odette, Twilight, Shining Armor, Cadance, Bridget and Knuckles came to check on them. Bridget: Shh. So, Bridget quietly brought Flurry to Cadance who kisses her cheek as she and Shining Armor puts her to bed. As for Knuckles, he carried Mumfie into the guest room and into a bed covers a blanket for him to keep warm. Then, Derek patted gently on Mumfie's head as Odette shut off the lights as they left the room. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225